


A birthday gift

by BunnyRieke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyRieke/pseuds/BunnyRieke
Summary: Kris receives a weird birthday present from Baekhyun but it eventually seems to come in handy.





	

They had laughed at him but he actually couldn't blame them. It was just for fun, he'd said, but the pictures came out rather odd. Kris or Wu Yifan, ex member of EXO, had received his own Madame Tussaud's wax statue and to show everyone how proud and happy he was, he'd taken some pictures with it; proposing to it and some hella cool selcas too. 

His former members laughed at him for it but he couldn't help it. He had never denied being handsome and if he could indeed, he'd marry himself.

His birthday was only a few days away when he heard the doorbell ring. The first thing he saw when he opened the front door was a large, but thin box, and the delivery guy of course. "Li Jia Heng?" he asked and the actor nodded. He signed the delivery paper and saw that in Hangul was written; 'Byun Baekhyun'. That already sounded very promising... He carried the huge thing inside, bringing it to his room. He had no clue what it was and since it came from Baekhyun, he was somehow frightened of what would be inside.  
He tried thinking; a portrait of the younger? A picture of EXO... He really didn't know and the longer he waited, the more curious he became. A groan left his lips and walked up to the frame of carton. The thin paper was easily pulled apart and the shreds fell to the floor. Kris blinked a few times. He placed his hand on the glass. Seems like Baekhyun could make good decisions for gifts now and then.

Kris looked at his reflection and smiled, a huge mirror wasn't on his list but he loved it. His gaze suddenly went up, seeing a small note pasted on the left upper corner. He tugged it off and read it: 'Since you love yourself so much, here's a mirror. Have fun with it ;-) xxx Baekhyun' Have fun? How does one have fun with a mirror?

It's just a mir- And suddenly a blush crept up the male's cheeks. Of course something was behind the idea, it was Baekhyun after all.

No no, he'd definitely /not/ use the mirror for such stuff. It only was to admire himself. Or watch himself jerk off- No! Kris stopped himself from thinking like that and decided to make himself some dinner.

He sat in front of the television, eating the instant noodles he'd made. A sigh escaped his lips as he couldn't stop thinking about that damned mirror. He grabbed his phone and dialed Baekhyun's number. It rang four times before he finally received an answer from the other side of the phone. "Here's the birthday boy!" Baekhyun said, seeming to be out of breath. The older frowned a bit. "Why exactly did you give me a mirror for my birthday?" Kris came to the point, earning a low chuckle from the younger. "You just seemed in need of getting rid of your frustrations. And since you love yourself so much, Chanyeol and I decided on getting you a huge mirror to have fun with!" Kris sighed, Baekhyun indeed was right but the Chinese didn't have the guts to say so.

Baekhyun noticed the long pause in his answer. "Wow, seems like I'm right. Use it hyung, I'm sure you'll like it." he said before ending the call.

Yifan groaned and put the dishes in the sink before returning to his room, laying down on his soft bed. Why would he even like it? He just liked the way he looked and if he was honest with himself, he knew he wasn't very confident whenever the boys would talk about things below the belt. Slowly, he sat up again and stared at his reflection.

He took off his cap and ruffled his messy hair, biting his lower lip as he loved the sight of his refelction. Swiftly, he sat onto the floor, a pillow under his bottom to have a softer surface. Yifan sat so close to the mirror that he thought he'd fall into his reflection.

His fingers reached for the zipper of his pants, slowly pulling it down before undoing the button. His hands were shaking and he wasn't sure why. Of course he had masturbated before but this time it felt different- way more... exciting.

His blush deepened and he suddenly felt embarrased. For some reason, he was scared to see himself masturbating, his confidence level started dropping but he couldn't go back now. He needed this to be over with, for himself, for his confidence.

He sneaked his hand under the waistband of his boxers to pull out his half-hard cock. His breath almost hitched at the sight- it felt like he wasn't being himself, staring at a whole different person playing with himself. A beautiful person though, thought Kris.

Slowly, he moved his hand up and down his shaft, his eyes focused on the hand and the cock in the reflection of the mirror. It looked so delicious and hot that Kris got fully hard in no time. His shirt was discarded quickly since he had been feeling warm ever since he'd started stroking himself. He used his free hand to rub his left nipple, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip once again. A soft noise escaped his mouth, his thumb nail dipping in the slit of his cock.

Kris felt his heart pound in his chest, excitement only building up in his body. He knew at this rate, he wouldn't last long and staring at how he responded to the mere, soft touches he gave himself only made himself get closer to the edge. This was it, thought Wufan, sex should be like this all the time. Why didn't he come with such an idea before?

The hand around his cock only clenched tighter around the hard, pulsing flesh, the pace increasing. Kris found himself moaning, not planning on holding back his sounds. His hips started bucking up in his hand on their own.

The familiar pooling in his lower stomach was getting close and Kris closed his eyes, only to open them again as he didn't want to miss his climax. A low but loud groan fell from his lips as he came onto the glass of the mirror, his whole body shaking as his cock shot out it's semen. 

He started panting, trying to catch his breath as he was coming down from his high. He had forgotten how good jerking off could be. He was sure that this was the best birthday present he'd ever had gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on AFF


End file.
